1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having a game program stored thereon and a game apparatus, and more specifically to a storage medium having a game program for drawing an object in accordance with an inclination of an input device including an acceleration sensor, and a game apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, apparatuses have been developed for allowing a user to operate an input device including an acceleration sensor and to perform a game operation using an output from the acceleration sensor. For example, Japanese Application No. 2000-308756 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 1”) discloses a game apparatus including a rod-like game controller having a multi-axis acceleration sensor and allowing the user to enjoy a game using an output from the acceleration sensor.
The rod-like controller disclosed in patent document 1 includes a multi-axis sensor A1 or a multi-axis gyrosensor A2. A game apparatus A10 creates data on a swinging motion of a sword (for example, data representing the strength or the movement in the forward/rearward, leftward/rightward or upward/downward direction of the swing) based on an output from the multi-axis acceleration sensor A1. Based on an output from the gyrosensor A2, the game apparatus A10 creates data on a posture of the sword swung (twisted) and a posture of the sword inclined in forward/rearward or leftward/rightward direction. Then, based on such data, the game apparatus A10 outputs data representing the motion of an object (sword) in the game to a game screen of a monitor A20.
The game apparatus disclosed in patent document 1 uses an output from the acceleration sensor and an output from the gyrosensor to move the object in the game. This requires the controller to include an acceleration sensor and a gyrosensor, which raises the cost for the controller. In addition, both the output from the acceleration sensor and the output from the gyrosensor need to be processed by the game apparatus. This complicates the processing and increases the load imposed on the game apparatus.